Innocence of a Killer Mind
by Shiinku
Summary: She is a secret. A secret that, because of Koenma's need, is discovered by Hiei. This is the reason everything changes, and along with Yukina's need for a brother, sorrow becomes their blood's sound. It may turn romance later. Rated M for safety.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Innocent beauty…

Chapter 1: _Innocent beauty…_

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in Yuu Yuu Hakusho, I just own _her _(the girl)

_**Mommy told me to be a good girl tonight**_

_**And tomorrow she'll show me the sky**_

_**Firefly, please keep me awake with your light**_

_**So I won't dream mommy told me a lie**_

"Why are you lying me, Firefly? I always knew sky is grey…Last time I saw it…it was grey…so grey…almost white…but still grey…my sky is grey, Firefly, my sky is grey...You know, I like my sky….grey…You always lied me…Firefly…always…but don't worry, I don't hate you for this…I'll never hate you…never…never, Firefly…never."

_**Never say never, my sweet Firefly**_

_**You're the only spark keeping me up**_

_**Today, please don't let me cry, sweet Firefly**_

_**Let my tears have their own way**_

**Koenma's POV**

"Are you sure you can do this?"

I would want to ask this on a firm, decided tone, but my voice betrayed just worry and anxiety.

"Hn. This can't stop me."

I had doubts, but I had no choice. I knew I shouldn't have got the detectives in this mess, but back then I couldn't find any other way out. I couldn't enter in that room alone, and at the same time my presence there was more than a duty…it was a need, firstly for me, but for her too.

How much I hated that hallway…the hallway that lead at only one room: the room where she was. I could hear every step I took. Every sound made me shiver, because my mind was drowned in thoughts every time I have been passing by that place. I could feel every second passing; time was passing through me, molding my conscience, giving it the perfect shape: the shape that made me regret, made me wish to let the tears flow freely every time I saw those innocent but poisonous eyes. Blood flowed painful and slowly in my body; I could hear it. Those blood that she wished so much to split.

That moment, the only thing I was sure about was the fact that the other detectives didn't have to find out anything about this. That's why I chose Hiei to come with me, he was the only one that wouldn't be interested. He wouldn't have asked who she is, and at the same time he was strong enough to resist in front of her innocence…Innocent beauty…How much lives she ended, how much destinies she destroyed…just with her beauty…Innocent beauty…

"Whatever happens, don't let her out and don't look into her eyes."

"Hn."

With every step we were getting closer. I stopped in front of the door to look back at Hiei once more.

"I'll ask you one more time: are you sure you can do this? Are you sure you don't want to give up?"

"Why are you hesitating? You're making me think that you're the one that can't do this. You're as vulnerable as a human. Hn. Pathetic."

Doesn't matter how much his words disturbed me, it was true. I stood in front of the metal door a few minutes, but for me it felt like forever. A human…Just a human…

I reached for the doorknob slowly to open it, and I stopped when I touched the cold metal. I didn't stop because the cold thrills were filling my body paralyzing me slowly, but because I heard her voice. She was singing.

_**Mommy told me to be a good girl tonight**_

_**And tomorrow she'll show me the sky**_

_**Firefly, please keep me awake with your light**_

_**So I won't dream mommy told me a lie**_

Her voice was so clear, it wasn't hiding anything, no feeling, no worry, no dream…That moment I wished to erase the time and repair all the mistakes I made in the past, I wished to die for giving life to the things I killed in the past: her so innocent soul…

Finally I found the needed courage to open the door, but I wasn't prepared for what I was about to see, and I knew this. For the first time I saw amazement on Hiei's face. Decided, unmerciful, never hesitating…even if he was always coldhearted, ready to destroy to fulfill his goals, I could say he was shocked just glancing at his eyes once threatening and forceful.

He was the first to enter the room, and I followed him closing the door. I waited to see what was he going to do next, but he had no reaction. He kept staring at the girl that was laying down, on the floor, looking up at the white-grey ceiling, with he hand at both sides of her head. In his left hand she was holding, as always, three glass balls of different colors. Her eyes, a calm deep blue and vivid green at the same time, weren't hiding anything. She was like a calm sea at the surface, but with a storm inside. She wasn't moving, not even a bit, not showing any feeling, she was like a doll, empty inside. Her room was simple, not with many colors, just with shades of grey and blue. The bed was untouched and on it were some stuffed toys, ripped or tied. It was a grizzly sight. The window was opened, letting inside a frozen breeze. In that room you felt defenseless.

Her voice ripped the deafening silence that filled the room.

"You know, Firefly…it's been a long time…since I've last seen…the stars…you remind me, Firefly…you told me that stars…can be seen only night…you remind me a lot of things, Firefly…but I forgave you every time…because I'm happy…here, with you…

She had a staccato voice, just her lips were moving slowly. It was a torture for me, five years ago that voice was vivid, filled with enthusiasm and happiness, but I made it be a sound that fills any room with the desperation and fear of the people inside…every people but her. She didn't have those feeling since I locked her in that damned room, she lost any of her thoughts, any light in her eyes that made her human. I hated every day of my life since then.

Hiei still had no reaction. He went towards the door and stopped in front of it, looking at me.

"Finish your work here so I can leave."

Short and clear. That was what I wanted to do, get Hiei out of there as fast as possible. I took a few steps towards her, I bent down on my knees beside her still figure and I tried to spoke to her slowly, to get her attention.

"Chiaki, do you hear me?"

It looked like I was talking to no one. She didn't notice me, or she didn't want to do it. I tried again.

"Chiaki, please answer me, I came o see how are you feeling today"

I expected no answer again, and it didn't come. She just looked at me for a few seconds. My efforts were futile.

"Do you hate me that much, Chiaki?"

There was a break after that, and I took it as an affirmative answer. She was looking at Hiei, she fixed him with her gaze, like a haunter that found his pray, ready to kill it. But her eyes were too innocent to be a haunter's. Innocent beauty…Hiei did nothing, he was just answering her with a gaze as intense as hers. I was afraid, I was scared of what could happen next, and the only thing I thought I could do in that moment was distracting her from the demon at the door.

"Chiaki, please listen to me!"

Then she closed her eyes. She looked lifeless, and breathe was the only proof that she was alive. She opened her eyes slowly, but this time she was looking at me.

"Hate should be all I have left now, but I'm happy as long as I can't hate… Not even you…"

I was so happy that I wanted to cry. Now I knew that, after all that happened, maybe she forgave me and it was a chance for her to get better, to get rid of that innocent craziness. I took her in my arms and I hugged her with so much love.

"Be a good girl, sweetie…"

"See, firefly? Daddy is telling me to be a good girl too!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**_**: Blood in the snow**_

--

"_**Hiei!"**_

"_**No! You will tell me what is happening here even if I have to kill you now!"**_

"_**Hiei! This is not your business! Get out of the building! Now! I don't think you want someone to find out about your secret that you've been hiding for so long. If you don't want to complicate your life forget what happened in that room and leave this place!"**_

--

"Hn. That coward! I will find out what is happening even if he wants or not"

Hiei was running. He was running through the trees, ignoring the almost insignificant little pain made by the trees' fragile branches. The forest was dense, and the wind was hardly passing through it, making a sinister rumble that pushed his sensed into a rough dance. The dark covered his eyes, making the path in front of him turn into an unknown territory. But still, he was traversing it. Tragic. Why? Because he didn't even realized that. He didn't knew what he was doing, he didn't knew where he was going, his mind was sank into the darkness of some thoughts that needed all the parts of his being to survive.

It was snowing. The wind was blowing, playing with the snowflakes. It was a violent game. The nature was unleashed. It was a storm, but the demon didn't realized it. His thoughts were eating his insides. That was the first thing, the first mister he wanted to solve. He wanted the truth.

"No! No, stop it!"

The scream caught Hiei's attention. He stopped, turning his gaze towards the northern part of the forest. The sound was coming from there and he followed it, even if he didn't have a reason.

"I did nothing to you! I never brought any harm to you! Why are you doing this?"

"Why? Because...you can't defend yourself, and this means we can do anything we want. It's a lesson you should have learned it until now, because now it's too late. Too late for you!"

**Kid's POV**

I was so scared! I was about to broke into tears as he laughed madly. I was stabbed in my shoulder. He stabbed my shoulder with a sharp knife and it hurt so badly. That moment, I knew everything was over. In just a few second, my whole life developed in front of my eyes. I was trying to fight back my tears; I was trying to be strong, even in front of death, not showing any sign of weakness.

"Mom, dad, brother, I'm sorry I couldn't keep my promise. I promised you I'll be strong to protect you; I promised you I'll train and I'll be a good fighter, but I couldn't and now I have to say good bye!"

I was ready. Ready to die, ready to feel the blood leaking out of my body, my soul fading away , my eyes closing slowly as silence stiffs my body. I closed my eyes waiting for all those to happen, but I felt nothing. Everything around me was silent, the malicious laughter of the attacker stopped suddenly. Waiting was the one that killed me, not the thought that I would die in a few seconds. Again, nothing. I opened my eyes slowly, but what I saw made me wish I never opened them. My murderer was murdered. His features were showing the horrible shock he's been through. He had a fast and painless death, because he was hit from behind by a katana of the one I should call "my savior". Blood was dripping from his body and he was loosing slowly any sign of balance. He fell in the snow and his body turned cold almost immediately, as his skin turned pale.

Easily, I was recovering myself. I wasn't waiting for death anymore, but fear got me since I saw the eyes of my "savior". They were a deep bloody red. He was scarier than the one he killed. He was small, but this wasn't making him look more sympathetic. Though, there was something in his eyes that made me realize he was disturbed.

I didn't dare to make any move; I was waiting for him to say something, but he did nothing. He was staring at the dead body he has just massacred. The blood stained the pure white snow. More snowflakes were falling, touching the blood puddles, and were swallowed there, caught forever.

"Hn. Stupid low class demons."

He turned around and wanted to leave.

"Wait!"

"What do you want, woman?"

He turned his eyes towards me. He was waiting for my answer, but I had a question instead.

"Why…why did you save me?"

I was facing his back again.

"Stupid demons that think they have power over the weak, but they are not strong enough to realize they are the weak ones."

"Wait! They were-"

I couldn't finish what I wanted to say because another demon jumped down from the frozen branch above us right behind my savior and was ready to attack. I didn't knew what to do that moment. I knew there were two of them, but I didn't get the chance to tell him. I just saw a red blur and blood was everywhere. Small drops were falling on the pure snow again. In front of me was another man, I supposed he was a demon. He had a whip in his hands, a green whip that became a gorgeous rose not long after that. But I wasn't that sure about the last one that came there. I was scared, I didn't know what was happening. Finally the red-haired one spoke

"It's not like you to let your guard down, Hiei"

"Hn. Fox, what do you want?"

/ He just saved him and he's asking what does he want? Who are those people? / Those were just a few of the questions that were hunting my mind then.

"Th-Thank you for saving me, sir!"

"Hiei, what happened?"

"Hn. Go home, woman! And don't take it personally; I just saved you because I hate low class demons who think they have the power."

**In the room at the end of the hallway**

**Normal POV**

"Firefly? Did you saw… those eyes? So...bloody…I want to see them again...once more...Do you remember daddy...the first daddy...When he came home...he has the same color allover...his clothes...and he was happy...Do you think daddy...this daddy...will be happy if he sees… that color? I'm sure he will…I like that color too…"

The room was sank in sadness, though her voice could be heard. Her voice had always been the deafening silence in that room. She was talking staccato. She was laying down, beside the bad, leaning on it, with a stuffed duck in her hand. She was gripping the stuffed animal, looking right in its plastic eyes. She patted its head, touched its orange beak, then put her hands around its neck.

"You little ducky...daddy, my first daddy...did the same with mommy...after mommy told me... to be a good girl...so I'm sure… it's not something bad…trust me."

She started squeezing the duck, but stopped after a few seconds. She untied the blue string around its neck, pulled it until its head fell plainly on the floor...and the girl was proud of herself…

"Why doesn't blood… split out of you too, ducky? You're just a stuffed animal…but you should have…blood, too…this isn't …fair…poor ducky…"

She rose up slowly. She was slim, too slim for her age and height...but...how old was she? She didn't even know this. She lost the track of time in the last few years. She placed the duck's body on the light blue pillow, then threw its head on the floor.

"That's what daddy…my first daddy…did with mommy…so it' a good thing…see, mommy? …I'm a good girl…"

She took small steps towards the window. From outside, the cold wind was still entering the room. She caught in her hand a little snowflake, she fisted her hand, then opened it to find a little water drop.

"Hey, Firefly...you know...I want to get out...Do you think…daddy will let us…out?"

--

No review? And they told me the story was good...anyway...I like writing it, I already have 13 chapters, and I'll keep writing it...The chapters are short, but they catch the essential, and that's what I want...and no, it's not romance


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: **_**A walk**_

**Normal POV**

"Hey, Firefly…I want to see…those eyes…please, Firefly…I want to see that bloody red…please…"

A spark was moving around her peaceful face; she had her eyes closed and her voice was hiding a begging tone. She stood up from her previous sitting position and took a step closer to the door, then turned around to face the closed window.

"Why did I close it ... Firefly? Wait…I didn't…close it…"

**Cold air freezing my Firefly**

**Stay alive and survive until I can die with you**

**With frozen tears cries the dry sky**

**Firefly, kill the peace and let the ice inside you**

She caught the spark in her hands, looking at it with a soft gaze. A soft knock could be heard. Chiaki turned her head slowly, fixing her gaze on the metal door.

"Why are they knocking, Firefly? They never…knock…" It came as a silent whisper, though it could turn someone deaf. It was peaceful, disturbing and desperate, but her face was expressionless.

"Miss Chiaki, I came to see how are you. Lord Koenma wants to know how do you feel today."

"Something is ... weird today…usually daddy ... comes once…per week…Firefly…I have… an idea"

The door was opened slowly. The person who talked was Ayaka, Koenma's help and Botan's friend, messenger of Reikai.

"You……Daddy, the first daddy…taught me something…"

"Miss Chiaki, I'm glad you trust me so much so you talk to me about your father, but why are you telling me those things?"

Ayaka spoke in a soft voice, hoping she won't disturb the girl, and waiting for an answer told in the same manner. She smiled, waiting for the girl to answer as she closed the door behind her.

"You're just my father's doll…you're doing…just what…he tells you…Tell daddy...next time...come on his own..."

"Miss Chiaki, calm down, please. Lord Koenma send me, it's true, but he can't come today...please!"

Fear got her slowly, devouring her thoughts. It was destroying every drop of courage she had left inside. She couldn't do anything. She realized the danger she was in, but it was too late. The door was closed, and at the same time, any chance of escaping.

"Stupid Human...you can't think on your own...you can't do... anything on your own...you depend on the others ... and know nothing...Now I understand ... why daddy, first daddy... hated you, humans... so much."

She was taking slow steps towards Ayaka. Her fear was more visible, and the permanent silence in the room was emphasizing it. She grabbed the doorknob and opened the door slightly, trying to escape, but it was too late. Chiaki was staring in her eyes... and she answered with the same gesture: She glanced down at the girl, looking at her eyes. Her turquoise orbs were deep, calm, but impetuous. Ayaka was feeling more vulnerable with every second. The woman fell on her knees, looking at the floor. Her eyes widened in shock because of the pain she was enduring, but more because she realized what she had done: she let the girl out.

Chiaki passed by, without looking back. She opened the door largely, watching the hallway. The same hallway she walked on a few years ago. A soft smile formed on her pink lips.

"That's it, Firefly…We succeeded…You know… I never…liked her…."

**Somewhere in the forest**

"Who are you?"

After Hiei left, the girl he saved was with Kurama, in the forest.

"Answer me!"

The girl yelled angry at the red haired demon. The wind was blowing; a small, but cold breeze was playing with the frozen branches. The snowflakes were falling on the snow covered in blood, or on the girl's bare hands, becoming cold water drops.

"It's more important if you fell all right. It will be best if you go home now."

"No until you tell me who the one who saved me was!"

Kurama looked at her blankly. She was angry, mostly because he wouldn't answer her. She was a young girl, but her face was showing she got though a lot of things.

"You better go back home. You are safe now and you shouldn't think about what happened here anymore."

Her eyes narrowed in anger and frustration. She took another glance at the corpse on the snow and at the blood covering them.

"You won't leave this place until you tell me who was teh one that left."

Kurama glanced at her determined face again. He was looking thoughtfully. After a while, when silence swallowed everything, he spoke.

"If I answer this question, you will have to answer me too."

The girl feared for a moment, but it passed quickly . She was decided to find his name. She accepted with a simple odd, letting Kurama answer her..

"He's name is Hiei. That's all you have to know."

She lowered her head, accepting the defeat. It wasn't something bad, but she was hoping she'll find out more about him.

"Thank you...what do you want to know now?"

"Why were those demons folowing you?"

He motioned to the lifeless bodies on the snow. The corpses were starting being covered with a thin snow layer. A silent bird flew above them. The sound of its wings was the only one that broke the monotony of the macabre picture.

"They were folowing me because...they are assasins...and...I asked them to let me go with them. I promised my parents I'll train and become a good fighter to protect them...but I failed.

"You still have time. Now you better leave."

Kurama turned and started walking in another direction, leaving the girl alone. She sat down, leaning on a tree and hugging her knees tight.

"I'll stay here till the snow covers the blood and the corpse."

- - -

"Lord Koenma, Lord Koenma!"

The door of his office was opened and inside entered the blue ogre running. He was looking scared, with worried eyes. On his face was a sign of terror as if something horrible had happened.

"Lord Koenma, something bad happened!"

He stopped catching his breath.

"Chia-"

A tough…a deadly tough got in the prince's head and started to grow into fear. He ran towards the ogre, grabbed his shoulders and started yelling in desperation!

"Tell me she's alright! Tell me she's not out!"

The ogre lowered his head and answered.

"I'm sorry, Lord Koenma…she escaped"

- - -

Chiaki was walking in the snow, through the forest. The spark was flying next to her, playing around her serene face. A cold wind was blowing the few frozen leaves left in the trees.

"Where are… we going, Firefly?"

She waited a few seconds of silence to pass, and she spoke again.

"I don't… know either…"

She was talking in the same manner, slowly, staccato, in that deafening but empty voice that was hiding nothing but an white abyss.

**Cold air freezing my Firefly**

**Stay alive and survive until I can die with you**

**With frozen tears cries the dry sky**

**Firefly, kill the peace and let the ice inside you**

"Is beautiful…it's been so long… since I last saw… the Forest, the frozen… forest, the frozen leaves…Firefly…what do you think…daddy, my first daddy…would do…now"

The spark was moving around, through the trees. A soft smile formed again on her pink lips. She was enjoying the cold snow.

She turned to her right side where she herd a silence sound and she saw a boy…The same dark appearance, the same bloody eyes…It was Hiei. She turned her blank gaze away, than looked back at him. He did the same: he glanced at her cold appearance. There was no sound near. Just the wind blowing the last frozen leaves. Nothing else.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Born to kill

"Yukina, no! Wait for me! I want to go with you!"

"I'm sorry, Keiko! You don't need to come with me...you don't have to come with me!"

"Yukina! At least tell me where you are going!"

"Somewhere where...I'll be alright, Keiko"

- - -

Normal POV

"Then she simply left. She opened that door and just left without looking back once! Shizuru, you have to help me, we must find her! She could-"

"Keiko…Yukina can take care of herself! She'll be alright"

"But, Shizuru! She was acting strange!

Shizuru got out a cigarette and stood for a few seconds looking at the white simple source of a few calm moments. After a while smoke filled the room, but not for long time because she took it out and threw it.

"I understand, Keiko...I understand you worry, but...it's useless, it's her choice."

She took her jacket and turned to face the door, but stood still for a few more seconds.

"Her choice? What do you mean? Shizuru"

"I'm going out...for a walk. We'll talk later."

And she left too. She closed the door gently behind her.

Keiko's POV

I could still hear the sound of her walking down the hall. She left me alone.…just like Yukina. I was worried for her, and at the same time I felt Shizuru knew something I should find out. I felt so bad for letting Yukina leave...and I felt so frightened, lonely in the house. I was at my house then. That was the place where we choose to have a little talk…about different things. We haven't seen each other in a while. I was the only one that kept talking with Shizuru, such a sympathetic person. I always could rely on her, she would have tried everything to help me, but now it was different. She was hiding something. At first I told myself maybe I shouldn't intervene, maybe it wasn't something I could help. But after a while I began to fell scared and guilty.

Everything started when I met Shizuru while I was walking to school. She seemed anxious, something made her loose her calm. She was just walking slowly, looking up to nothing. I choose to greet her, though I could be late to school. As we talked I noticed she wasn't paying too much attention at what I was saying…or at what she was saying. Then I thought it's just a small problem, something that time will solve, but Shizuru have changed since then. She and Yukina were avoiding to tell me something,and after Yukina left, I was very worried.

Normal POV

Somewhere in the forest

Chiaki wasn't making any move. She was just staring at the fire apparition in front of her. The same spark was moving around her face. She was holding tightly the three glass balls in her hand, waiting. The fire demon was responding in the same manner: he was looking at her, not moving, waiting for a sign of life from the little girl, but he decided to speak.

"What are you doing out alone? Koenma wouldn't let you leave like that "

"This is…a forest"

These were the only word she said. Hiei was glaring hardly at her. Anger and annoyance grew inside him, but at the same time sympathy.

'She has the same eyes as Yukina, though her are an empty abyss. She's a lot like my sister…'

At the same time he was thinking at her, at his sister, and he saw her face for a few moments. Maybe he wished to see her, even if his decision was to protect her form the shadows, without revealing the secret she was hiding for such a long time,.

/H e h a s a s i s t e r /

'Firefly?'

/I j u s t s a w h e r , i n s i d e h i s m i n d . H e ' s m i s s i n g h e r , t h o u g h h e ' s n e a r h e r a l l t h e t i m e . A n d h e ' s t r y i n g t o p r o t e c t h e r . /

'Firefly...I'm happy...you still remember...what daddy taught you...my first daddy...our first...daddy!'

She turned around and started walking through the forest. Hiei was still behind her, astonished. Why the girl said something like this? Only four words were echoing in his mind: This is a forest.

A disturbed mind…wouldn't have something else to do then listening to her instincts, do what she learned in her first years of existence. In the case of a person that lived near the assassins, born from a mother that only wanted to kill, and stepped on the path of a step father that loved only the image of an bloody corpse, cold, pushed by night's dead light, she would do only what she saw: she will kill.

In Koenma's office

Koenma's POV

"Call Botan! Now!"

Ayaka was slowly recovering after the shock. I still couldn't believe that Chiaki used that power… I couldn't see it in a while, last one who used it was her mother, and she used it against me…sad, but beautiful memories.

In that moment I had to worry only for Chiaki, and not only for her, but for what she could do too. She was outside, in a place she hasn't seen for years, lonely…and dangerous.

I spent my time at the office. I made plans, I analyzed all possibilities for that "escape" in the past, and still now I couldn't do anything. It was about my own daughter, and I was sitting, waiting the help from the ones that didn't even know about her existence: I had to call the detectives. I had to do what I avoided from the beginning, I had to mess the detectives in this story. My responsibility, my fear, my daughter, they had to find out everything...I was feeding the thought that, maybe sometime, they would find out anyway...

Normal POV

Somewhere in the forest

A girl was running through the forest. Images were flashing around her, she couldn't see anything, and her mind was blind. She wanted one thing, just one thing: death. Dieing was her only solution, her only escape. She wanted to be free, free of worries, free of searching for the only person she wanted to love: her brother.

A brother is a person you love all your life, a person it's always beside you. But she was forbidden those things, because she never met her brother. Sadness wasn't the feeling she had that moment. All she could feel was a vague feeling of happiness, she let the silence take her, she wasn't afraid, she was just happy she would get rid of that torture, she would get rid of searching and worry...and mostly sadness. She was feeling lonely even with her friends; she was trying to hide her sorrow with a happy expression. Nobody knew about her worries, maybe if there was somebody to share that pain, she could pas through. But now she couldn't take it anymore…so she gave up.

She was ready to say goodbye...she got out a sharp knife, taken from Keiko's house, and putted it to her wrist.

'I don't regret this, I don't have a family, but if I had one person beside me, that family could be replaced'

She wanted to cut her wrist deep, but instead she cut her forearm. Why? Because someone caught her right arm trying to talk to her.

"You…"

Yukina turned her head to her right side to see the one who talked: a girl with a spark flying beside her. She was a small girl, her deep turquoise eyes weren't hiding anything…were empty; she was dressed simple, with a long shirt that was too large for her size. Under the long sleeve of her shirt she could see just the top of her fingers. Her black pants were also too large; she was looking like she escaped from somewhere.

"What are…you trying to do?"

Yukina's POV

There was a girl in front of me…I never seen her until then. I didn't know what she wanted to do and why did she stop me, but I also didn't know what I was going to do. I was scared, and maybe annoyed I couldn't finish the thing I was there for. I decided to listen, to see what she wants, I didn't have anything to do but waiting.

She wasn't moving; she stood there a few minutes without moving. She was just staring at me and I was just waiting. Finally she made a move: she took the knife from my hand. Her skin was soft, but her touch was firm and threatening. I decided to talk to her.

"What did you wanted to do? What happened?"

She kept looking at the knife without noticing I was talking. Or so I thought, because a little after she answered.

"You wanted…to do…that… thing"

"That thing? I guess so…Yes…I wanted to do that thing"

I lowered my head ashamed for the first time of what I was going to do.

"Why would...you do...that thing..."

"I just wanted to…get rid of worries, and be free and happy...again"

I didn't even know why I was telling all this things to her, but I felt good with her, I felt safe and in danger at the same time.

"What are…you worried…about?"

"…"

"You can…tell me"

"I wanted to give up searching; I wanted to give up looking for...my brother"

/ S h e ' s t h e o n e . I s a w h e r i n t h a t b o y ' s m i n d , s h e ' s h i s s i s t e r/

"Are you…sure…Firefly?"

"But you? Why did you stop me?"

"Because... I don't know...I think I...wanted to find out...why..."

I looked at the knife that was still in her hands. She seemed to notice this and spoke.

" I like it…I think…this piece of…metal…has…the thing you…want"

"What do you mean?"

"This is just… a piece of metal…but it has…the power to…take lives away. Blood…the blood dripping…down…falling on the ground…Small drops…dripping slowly from the cold metal…cold, dead…it's exactly what…you wanted…right? And it's free…at the same time…the power of taking…lives…is a sign of …freedom"

"Do you really think?"

"Yes…I really…think this…and as this piece of metal…you shouldn't…die…you should…live and…be free…"

"But I-"

"I just met your brother"

She said all this things without showing any feeling. I was scared, shocked, astonished, a lot of feelings were growing inside me, I couldn't control myself. I didn't know what to do, I didn't know how to react, and I just hugged her.

Koenma's office

Koenma's POV

After a long time, someone opened the door of my office. It was Botan, the always cheery Grim Reaper, and behind her were Yusuke and the last person I wanted to see: Hiei. I was nervous, I didn't want to see Hiei, maybe because he managed to get the attention of my daughter, a thing that took me a long time. But I had to accept his help, all the help they wanted to give me. But I had to tell them what happened, though I didn't want to do that.

"Koenma, time for explanations. Why did you call for us?"

"Yusuke…"

I feel on my chair, hands on my forehead, trying to calm down. The detectives were ready to find out about her, but I wasn't ready to tell them about her. She was my secret, my biggest secret, prove of my love, and prove of my weakness.

"Lord Koenma, I think they should find out about her"

"Botan, you know what is this all about?"

"Yes, Yusuke, she knows" I took a long breath, then talked again "Botan, its better they find out from you"

"Are you sure about this?"

I nodded in agreement, waiting for her to start.

"I…well…there is a girl, called Chiaki. Sumire Chiaki. She escaped from Reikai prison."

"Why was she in prison?"

"Botan, she wasn't in prison. She was just locked in a room"

"I'm sorry, Sir. As I was saying, she escaped, and she is dangerous. We have to bring her back, but we don't have to hurt her. She is Koenma's daughter."

"Daughter? The prince of Reikai has a daughter??"

I could read the curiosity on Yusuke's face. He always was that type of guy. What made me curious was the fact that Hiei wasn't saying anything.

"Yes, Yusuke, I have a daughter. I need your help to get her back, I can't let her alone outside, and she's dangerous."

"Why is she dangerous?"

That was the question I was trying to avoid. The answer took me somewhere in the past, at some memories that hurt me deeply , the prove of the love I still had for her.

"What I'll tell you now is something that mustn't leave this room. It's about past, a painful past."

"Then we are listening."

"She is the result of my love for an assassin. Her name was Ame. She loved just the image of dead bodies, that smell, that coldness, but I loved her, and I didn't care for what she was doing. I didn't even care for the fact she was married…with another murderer. Chiaki is her daughter and she grew up in that family. She learned a lot from his adoptive father, and because he was the most merciless killer, she is ready to become exactly like him. She received a gift at her five years birthday: a firefly, a spirit made just for killers, a powerful spirit that can read minds and memories. It essential for a killer to have that ability, this way he can catch his victim faster, and kill her. Chiaki's firefly is very dangerous. I never could destroy him, or take him away from her. She is dangerous herself. She is capable of making a shock wave coming from her eyes. That is the way she got past Ayaka and got out of the building. I took her from her mother when she was five, just after her birthday, after she received the firefly. Her mother used the shock wave trying to stop me, but I managed to take her. Since then I locked her in a room, intending to stop the blood lust she got from her mother…Just saying it in a few words…she was born to kill."


	5. Chapter 5

There was a mistake when I updated chapter 5, because I put the chapter 6 instead of 5, so, here we go...really sorry for this

Lots of thanks for **lady heather** (by the way, this chapter is updated earlier for you ) who is the first (and only...) reviewer..I really appreciate it, and I'm glad you like and read

**Chapter 5: **_**Legend of a Firefly**_

**Yukina's POV**

_/ C r y i n g a s y o u ' r e h a p p y /_

"_Laughing as...you're sad"_

_/ S c r e a m i n g a s y o u ' r e c a l m /_

"_Smirking as…you're sympathetic"_

_/ R u n n i n g a s y o u ' r e v i c t o r i o u s /_

"_And smiling as…you're…__**killing**__"_

_/ T h a t ' s t h e o n l y w a y a b e i n g l i k e u s s h o u l d l i v e i t ' s l i f e__ /_

_After I pulled her in a hug she started speaking, talking to me. Or so I thought, I didn't eve know if she was talking to me. Those words were exhausting my mind; I was scared for a moment, so I took two steps back to look at her. Her face was expressionless, her eyes were deep and empty, I could read no feelings in her look. I didn't realize I was holding my breathe all that time. The air tasted sweet when I found the words to ask her:_

"_Who…Who is speaking?"_

_She was looking deep in my eyes. I felt like someone was inside me, devouring my essence; I felt like bonded to her. When she poke again, her words were echoing in my head, as long as I was in pain for a few seconds. _

"_Me…I was…speaking…"_

"_I heard your voice, but another person was talking too."_

"_You shouldn't…"_

_She turned around so I was facing her back, but I could hear her even louder._

"_You shouldn't…talk…like that…about my Firefly"_

"_Your firefly?"_

_I couldn't understand anything. I didn't know what that firefly was; I didn't know what she was talking about._

"_You shouldn't…say my Firefly…is someone... My Firefly…isn't a human…like that creatures…my daddy…my first daddy…hated so much…My Firefly is something…my something…"_

"_But-"_

"_I thought… you want to…know about your…brother"_

_Again tenth feelings were yelling inside me. Fear, happiness, anger, desperation, I wanted to know everything, and I wanted to know nothing, I wanted to feel the love of a brother, but I wanted to run and hide at the same time. I spoke softly, afraid that I could disturb the feeling inside m and the silence outside._

"_Tell me…tell me about him"_

_She turned again, but I could see just half of her serene face. When she spoke her lips were moving, nothing else, no move._

"_Are you sure…you want… to know?"_

_Her words were like a sharp knife, like the knife she was still holding in her right hand. For a few moments I saw the image of the perfect assassin: a little girl, expressionless face, no feelings, no fear, looking deep in my eyes, with an object in her hand, and the ability to make that object a deadly weapon. Fear was the only feeling I could distinct, my mind was blind._

"_Of course I want…to know about him, I was searching him for a long time." _

'_That's the… way she… should act, Firefly?'_

_/ Y e s , t h a t ' s t h e w a y , m y k i d , t h a t ' s t h e w a y y o u r d__ a d t a u g h t m e . "_

"_Please, tell me"_

_She flinched at my begging tone, and tilted her head to aside. She looked cute that moment, but a little smile that made me froze. I felt like a victim, the perfect victim, and the malicious glint in her eyes made desperation inside me grow so much that I couldn't take it anymore and I fell on my knees._

"_You're weak...you're like humans my daddy...my first daddy...our first daddy...hated so much...but I'll tell you...because you have...the same eyes as...him...Your brother...has bloody eyes...you can drawn in the blood sea...inside him...he's an assassin...a killer born to take lives away...and you'll be like him...soon...my sai"_

"_What are you-"_

"_You'll be like him...don't worry..."_

"_-talking about..."_

_I couldn't move, I was down, on the ground, on my knees, and my body was heavier, I couldn't stand up, I was falling. She leaned down and faced me, smiled me, and slowly touched my forehead. That moment I fell unconscious on the ground._

**Normal POV**

_Koenma and half of his detectives were in his office. Shocked of what he herd, Yusuke started asking the prince more details, and all the answers were spinning around one word: Firefly._

"_An assassin like her is nothing without his firefly. Usually the Firefly is given for protection on the same day the child is born. She is weak, but with her Firefly she becomes a killer..."_

_**The legend says: The light will show you the real way to the dark.**_

"_And what happens if she is a killer? There are a lot of this outside, why are you scared if is one more or less?"_

_**But the legend has a dark side, like all legends...You need something to keep the light on...and if the light will die...the soul bonded to it, will die too.**_

"_Yusuke!" _

_Botan tried to intervene, knowing the pain those words will cause._

"_Yusuke, she's my daughter! I can't let my daughter, my responsibility, to become what her mother became."_

"_Then all we have to do is to get rid of that Firefly"_

_The prince fisted his hand and hit the desk hardly. _

"_I can't kill the firefly...I don't want to loose her"_

"_What do you mean?"_

"_There is a legend between the killers...if this kind of gift dies...the soul dies too...I can't allow this, I can't kill her..."_

_Everything fell in silence, but Hiei's voice broke it soon._

"_Is your fault, she shouldn't exist. She wouldn't be born if you wouldn't fall for a killer"_

"_Hiei, stop this"_

_Botan was worried, for the prince, for the detectives, for her..._

"_Botan, don't intervene! Is not your funeral"_

"_Yes, it is, Yusuke, it is...she's my cousin."_

**Shizuru's POV**

'_Maybe she'd done...maybe...maybe she's ready...or she gave up...its better if all ended 'till now'_

_These kinds of thoughts were haunting my mind...it was my fault too..._

'_I let her do it, I didn't even try to convince her to give up...but now was too late, I guess she already did it...poor girl...and poor Keiko...'_

_I was smoking on a bench, in the park, as always, thinking at nothing...it was nothing...because at that time, she should be already dead..._

**Normal POV**

**Kuwabara's house**

_The door was opened and Keiko entered. She was looking scared, worried, but that was the only place she could get help._

"_Kuwabara, I need you to help me, something really bad is going to happen."_

"_What?"_

"_Yukina...Yukina was acting strange, we have to find her! I need your help, please!"_

_She was yelling...desperation was leading her now, she couldn't control herself. Kuwabara didn't have time to react, because Keiko got out of the apartment, and he had to follow her._

**Somewhere in the forest**

**Kurama's POV**

_I saw Yukina, which was the only reason I stood there, waiting. I saw that girl too, though I couldn't understand what was happening because I arrived there a little while after them. I couldn't hear them talking, but something was wrong. I didn't know what, but Yukina was acting strange, and something was telling me she shouldn't be there._


	6. Chapter 6

Thanks lady heather and H-bomber for reviews now I have 2 readers XD really happy you guys like it

I know the chapters are pretty short, but it's better this way XD

- - -

**Chapter 6: Bonded**

**Yukina's POV**

**Chiaki's voice**

What would you do if your life is threatened? How would you react if you feel the cold metal of a gun on your forehead? What would you say if a sharp sword is cutting slowly parts of your body, letting you feel the pain devouring your insides, cold air touching your wounded flesh, blood dripping down hitting the ground loudly? How much pain would you feel if you would be stabbed with a sai, if the weapon would penetrate the barrier of your skin, stabbing you in the abdomen, spreading blood all over your body?

A terrified scream, eyes widened in horror, a corpse covered in viscid blood, those things are the last ones that you hear, see, feel, when you're doing that thing, when you're taking away the life of a creature, when you're destroying a soul.

I learned to do this since I was three. Daddy…my first daddy was my master, the one who taught me to enjoy what I was doing. I always admired my first daddy for his skills and experience. He never flinched, blinked, or frowned when he stabbed his victim in the back or cut open his victim's artery. He also was handling the sai with knowledge. The irony is his name was Sai…and while I'm saying this, I'm smiling.

My first daddy was the real reason I learned everything… I wanted to be like him, though he never knew this, but this didn't matter as long as he wanted me to become like him too. I never understood why he wanted this…I wasn't his daughter; I was just prove of a man's love for my mother. I was the daughter of another man and even if it wasn't my fault, anyone would hate me in his situation. All in all, Sai, my first father, welcomed me in his house and taught me the thing he and mommy loved so much: passion for blood.

Though I haven't seen him since I was five, I still remember...I still remember him...

"Look at it, little one, look at it. Weak, shedding tears, frightened, all that a human can do. That's all they do, they're weak, they're useless, and they're the most pathetic creatures living in Ningenkai."

"But daddy, aren't we humans too?"

That moment he narrowed his eyes in anger and looked down at me.

"Never, but NEVER say that again!"

"But why, daddy? What are we if we aren't humans?"

Fire was burning in his eyes.

"We're not like her!"

He motioned to a girl tied in front of us; she was around five years of age, one year older than me at that time. Daddy was looking at her disgusted. She was crying, dirty, her body was covered in blood and scars. By looking at her just once you could think at one word describing my daddy: cruelty. Her green eyes were closed, but tears were still shaded…tears…symbol of pain, sorrow, drops that die, vanishing after they accompany a confession. Only humans are capable of this, weak beings that let feelings lead them…but I felt sorry for her…I had a weak feeling of sympathy…mercy…

"Never have mercy for those creatures, little one, never!"

He got out from his pocket a knife wrapped in a silk cloth, looked at the blade and the silver hilt for a minute, then slowly made a deep cu ton the girl's arm. She screamed, consumed by pain. Her piercing scream made me hide behind daddy…what a stupid kid I was…She opened her eyes and I could see in them a wish…she wanted to die.

Daddy started laughing. He loved that scream filled with pain and desperation. He loved what he was doing, he loved to kill and I learned to love that too, but more I was in love with the victim's eyes widened in horror and fear.

"And what are we, daddy?"

He wrapped again the knife, now covered in blood, in the red cloth, and turned to me smiling. It was the smile that any parent could have for his child, it was a smile shadowed with a little proud, but it still looked fake, like the smile of a plastic doll, because it was on a aggressive face of an assassin. I felt good seeing that expression on his face and I knew daddy is proud of me. He patted my head, resting his hand on my forehead.

"My little Chiaki, let me tell you something, because you have to learn that too. We are a special species. Assassins, killers, murderers, all of them are a stronger, better species, because they are born to kill all weak creatures, all beings living in those three worlds without any reason. This is what we are."

"And what you're going to do to with her, daddy?"

"This human will be your first victim, little one; you'll decide what to do with her."

"Really?"

My face lightened up, turquoise eyes sparkling with joy

"Really, daddy? I really can?"

"Of course, little one, you have to learn how to do this. And I will teach you how to use the sai soon."

He patted my head again and waited for my answer. The fate of that girl was in the hands of a clueless four years old kid. Daddy got out the knife again. It was a long ritual; he took it out carefully and watched it a few more seconds, probably to let me take my time, and I finally decided.

"I let her leave, daddy"

He was astonished, my answer surprised him.

"I'll listen to your decision, but answer to one question, little one: why are you letting her leave? Do you have…mercy…for her?"

That moment I understood why daddy had that reaction.

"No…of course no, daddy! I want her to be the one of my victims, but not now, daddy, not now. I want to kill her later, when I'll grow up"

I looked up at him and smiled proudly. He answered with the same gesture.

"I'm proud of you, little one! I'll wait for the day you'll do this, and I want you to bring me one of those girl's eyes, placed in a little blue box, as prove of this."

"I'll do so, daddy!"

Daddy let the girl leave, and I'm sure she's still living. Soon I'll do what I promised to daddy. From now on, you're my sai, assassin's perfect weapon, killer's only friend, murderer's only source of trust. You're bonded to me, you'll listen to my Firefly's voice, you'll do what you will be told to. Firefly will tell you everything you have to say, feel…It bonded you with me, It trusted you with my past, my memories…You're bonded. You're my sai, you don't need feelings, nobody needs them, you don't need care or ration, you just need the blood passion daddy taught me. You won't need anything, you just have to listen to my Firefly's voice. You're bonded. And if you act, live, are like a human, you'll feel death filling your soul, mind, body. You're bonded!

Y o u ' r e b o n d e d ! Y o u ' r e b o n d e d ! Y o u ' r e b o n d e d !

And you get a little present too...please take care of it, my sai, your life is in it.

I was half conscious. Those words, "You're bonded", were echoing in my mind, but I still could hear a voice calling my name.

"Yukina! Yukina, are you alright?"

Normal POV

She opened her eyes slowly, but her vision was blurring. She could only see red…and deep shade of grey: the sky.

"Can you move? Please answer!"

Kurama was calling her name for five minutes worried. He came there since he saw the other girl leaving and Yukina falling on the ground.

'What happened to me? A-And where is that girl?'

You're bonded

'What t-the meaning of these words?'

You're bonded

'I-I don't understand'

She closed her eyes tight in fear. Those words repeating were the most painful type of torture she could suffer. The way she was trembling made Kurama worry even more.

"Yukina, tell me what happened"

His efforts were futile, because fear darkened her mind, she couldn't hear him. And even she could, his voice was just a whisper.

Kid's POV

I got back…I left that place…there were still some red tracks on the snow and a corpse covered in a thin layer. The way back home had been painful. I felt regrets consuming me from inside, fear controlling every part of my body. I could only see a white hell driving me towards desperation. I disappointed my parents...I promised I'll protect them, but I learned nothing until now. That incident didn't help me, but remembered me what fear is: a strong feeling I felt even in my first years of childhood, a deep feeling that takes over you...That time I was saved by a promise...now I was saved by a person...

I couldn't take any step...any more...I couldn't move. I stopped and let a tear fall. I rolled up my sleeve to see deep scars…scars that survived in time…

"That girl…that girl won't give up…And me neither…I'll fight to save my life, and fulfill my promise."

I was talking to myself. I had to be strong. Everything takes time to be learned and all I needed was patience and a good teacher. The answer came faster then I expected: an image of a boy with dark appearance and crimson eyes. My savior. I whipped off the lonely tear on my cheek, finding the motivation and courage I needed. I turned around and ran through the woods.

Yukina's POV

"Are you sure you're all right?"

"Yes…I-I'm fine now"

I managed to recover, but I was still dizzy and confused. Those words stopped when I accepted the fact I was bonded…to what? To who? I didn't know at that time, but I was sure I would find out.

I sat near a tree. I wanted to stay a few more minutes. I closed my eyes, knowing Kurama was around and he wouldn't leave. I was sorry I worried him and I couldn't give him an explanation, but I didn't know much at that time.

After a while, though I still had my eyes closed, I could feel someone coming. I didn't have time to react because I herd that person's deep voice.

"Where were you?"

It was Hiei. I knew him, he was part of the team and I didn't have any reason to worry.

"I was here. I stood a little more after you left"

"Koenma called for us"

"I suppose it was an emergency if you didn't have time to tell me"

"Hn"

I was listening to their talk. I supposed Hiei couldn't see me and I wanted to rise up and greet him, but I realized.

"You have the same eyes"

I couldn't believe something like this, but I was curious. I wanted to look at the color of his eyes, but another voice startled me. Someone else was there.

"Please…"


	7. Chapter 7

Thanks to lady heather XD I'm trying to make this good enough for any critic eye to read XD thanks for reviewing and mostly for reading

**Chapter 7:** **Help me keep my promise**

**Normal POV**

/ I t ' s b e e n s o m u c h t i m e , m y c h i l d …/

"So much time…what are … you talking about?"

/ S o m u c h t i m e s i n c e w e w e r e h o m e . /

"You're…lying me again…Firefly…but don't worry…I can't hate you…I won't…I never will"

/ I ' m n o t l y i n g y o u , c h i l d . /

"Yes, you're lying…we don't have…a home."

/ I t ' s s o s a d t h a t y o u t h i n k t h i s , c h i l d . /

"It's not sad…I have learned …what daddy, my first daddy…taught me…that's all"

/ K i d , y o u - /

**Two more steps and you'll fall.**

**In a place you'll be caught for ever.**

**Me…I won't save you…you shall.**

**Beg me to kill you…and I'll do it so you'll die fast…**

/ Y o u ' r e n o t s i n g i n g …/

"Firefly….you're not good at lying"

/ Y o u s h o u l d k n o w I ' m n o t l y i n g y o u /

"What would happen … if you'll leave…if you won't be…beside me?"

/ T h i s w o n ' t h a p p e n , I w o n ' t - /

"Why is the sky gray…?"

/ C h i l d , s k y i s n o t - /

"Hm…I like it…like that… you're a liar but this doesn't matter…however you're a bad liar"

/ M y c h i l d … I - /

"I wonder if…I'll find it…I can't do….anything until I find that human …It will be the first…one I'll keep that promise…"

/ I k n o w t h i s a n d I t r u s t y o u , y o u ' l l d o i t - /

"I remember…that woman…"

/ A r e y o u l i s t e n i n g to me? /

"What a shame…she died…daddy, first daddy…killed her in….such an elegant manner…it was a gorgeous sight"

**Flashback**

"Mommy, a woman is waiting outside"

A little girl stood at the entrance of a room that looked like a kitchen, with a lot of glass objects and in the middle, under a strange yellow picture painted on the ceiling, a round small table.

The little girl, dressed in simple clothes, was waiting for an answer. Her long purple hair was falling to her middle back as orange curly bangs were resting on her shoulders, almost covering completely her turquoise eyes filled with curiosity. She looked a little dirty and careless, with an expressionless face, watching her mother.

In front of her was a tall, elegant woman, in a blue and red kimono low on her shoulder, exposing her neck. Her hair was falling freely on her back, dirty, with fresh blood spots, almost dried. She had a small glass with a red liquid in her hand. Moving it a few drops of that liquid fell on her hand. She licked her fingers, and then touched her lips softly.

"A woman, you say. I'll go out a little, you stay inside and play, Chia- chan"

The little girl was her daughter, thought she never showed her love, because the only thing she loved was the image of a dead body covered in blood.

"Yes, mommy!"

After a little while, a man was yelling outside. Because of her dad's loud screams, Chiaki went out guided by her curiosity and admiration for that man.

"You'll stay away from them, priestess! I don't care about your mercy for those disgusting beings, I don't care about your thinking, I'm not scared of you…actually nothing stops me from getting rid of you right now, right here…"

The malicious glint in his eyes made the woman take a step back. The little girl was watching everything from behind, waiting for the man's next move.

"You can't do anything! I have to stop my sister. She shouldn't go on this way! She – "

She couldn't finish her sentence. The man took out his sai and cut her front side in the middle with just a smooth and fast move.

The cut body of the woman fell loudly on the ground, staining it with red shades. The young girl's face was lit up; she was watching her father with an admiring gaze. In her eyes was a real proof of courage and skill, indeed an amazing sight.

**End of flashback**

"Too…bad…"

To another person it would look like the girl was talking with herself, which was half true, because the firefly was part of her soul and mind.

Chiaki was walking slowly, touching softly the cold snow. The ground was white, pure white, as the sky above was gray…and a girl was walking silent between them.

"So silent…disturbing and silent…"

Under an old oak tree, on a wooden bench, was sitting a woman, a tall one, with long hair, looking thoughtfully at the sky. The place was surrounded by smoke, as the woman was keeping a half burned cigarette in her right hand.

**Shizuru's POV **

I sighed for the third time in the last ten minutes. Maybe I was worried, though I didn't have a reason for that. I let her do it.

"Damn feelings…"

I rose up and sighed again. After I threw the cigarette on the ground I stepped on it making sure it won't burn something, through it was snowing and I doubted this. It was already too much…I stood there a long time, thinking, and I needed to walk and forget about everything. I wanted to do something. I killed a good friend and I wanted to forget. As I walked half way to the exit I felt the need to look again at the oak tree, but I couldn't because I saw two familiar persons, and one of them was my brother.

Keiko was there too. Anxious, angry, hurried…and all this because of me. Even if my brother was yelling after her, she continued to run clumsily. Poor girl…I started to feel like a killer…Unless someone would tell me she was alive, I would feel like a traitor…I was pathetic, sighing, avenging on a damn cigarette, my only source of peace, my only friend…the only one that accepts my pathetic life and soul. I decided to go and talk with the two ones.

I got closer…maybe I was scared. I got out another cigarette. What a shame…it was the last one.

"Keiko…Where are you going?"

The only words I dared to say, and she herd me.

"Shizuru, tell me what happened! I know Yukina is in danger and we have to help her!"

She was clueless…like a child worrying for his doll…Confused; capable of doing anything for that toy…too bad she's dead. I felt guilty, and if those feelings wouldn't die, I would do the same thing Yukina had the courage to do.

"Sister, tell us what happened. Tell me why Keiko is so scared!"

Scared…I was scared… scared of what I was about to do, of what I did…of myself. I was looking nowhere, leaving myself consumed by the thick smoke. Maybe I should have done something from the beginning, I should have intervene. If I would have done that, she would have been alive and everything would have been normal, but back then I considered that I have to let her do what she wants to. Maybe a last moment of thinking saved her, maybe she saw a last light and she stopped, for not regretting...regrets... The weak hopes I had were born from regrets...regret for killing a friend was going to kill me...That pathetic being...dependent on a thick smoke...That was all I was...

Keiko was almost in tears. She always has been a happy girl, eyes shining with friendship, but now she was drowned in chaos and all I was doing was looking at her pitifully. Nothing would be like before. Accepting everything, I answered sighing:

"Keiko, it's too late"

"What do you mean? We have to do something?"

"It's too late…she's already dead"

I left after I save the shocked expression of my brother and Keiko's desperate tears.

**Somewhere in the forest**

**Normal POV**

"Please…p-please let me come with you…"

A girl's voice called. She was breathing hardly, like she ran for a while. Yukina rose up and turned to see the one who spoke, so Hiei saw both of them. Four pair of eyes looking confused at each other. The girl was between Yukina and her brother, staring at Hiei with a begging glint in her eyes.

"Please…"

Came a last whisper as an echo. She lowered her head still breathing hardly and waiting. After this, Kurama was the first to talk.

"May we know who you are?"

The girl was happy and startled at the same time. She looked up at the one who spoke, thinking at a proper answer.

"You're the one in the forest…Can we know your name? And the reason you're back?"

"I…I wanted to…please…"

They were confused; Yukina didn't know the girl and decided to wait as Hiei was growing impatient and the red faired demon was staring at the girl coldly.

"What do you want, woman?"

She fisted her hand, looking defeated…and accepting this.

"I need your help…I need your help to keep my promise…"

More confusion…She never mentioned who was she talking to, though Hiei could tell he was the one, but never said yes. He said just "Wait" and left.

"W-What's your name?"

Yukina spoke softly and gazed at the girl, eyes peaceful and calm as nothing could disturb her.

'I…my name…I want to…I **wish**…'

"I…I am Nozomi…"

- - -

If it helps in any way, in japanese "nozomi" means "wish"


	8. Chapter 8

Thanks again to **lady heather** XD I'm so glad to know someone is reading and really likes this XD

and, in case there is anyone that has the same question, the pause between every couple of words is for showing in some way the way the character Chiaki talks.

**Chapter 8: **_**No words**_

**Normal POV**

A father…a symbol of determination and self control, an unique entity born to guide you though the hard rocks falling on your shoulders. A strong violent word causing pain in your mind, a hard deep gaze making you close your frightened eyes, a mystic wound conquering your thoughts and time caught in your chest. Authority…toughness…merciless…a father…

"Daddy…"

**Koenma's POV**

I heard a voice, the always sweet and disturbingly empty voice, as I was sitting at my desk, in the office, waiting. Always waiting…

She…she entered, taking small steps, looking at the ground, then looked up, staring at my hands. A small but brilliant smile formed on her lips, though it was evidently a fake.

"Daddy…"

Her smile was getting wider, wider and insane. Her image, her face, her eyes were sparkling with demented joy that made me shiver. That wasn't my daughter…my innocent little girl…she was Sai's child…not mine…

"I'm back, daddy…"

Her voice was exhausting my mind, my eyes were almost closed, I felt like yelling, screaming, calling for help, anything but seeing that mad smile. I called her name, hoping that would bring me back to normal.

"Chiaki…"

"Yes, daddy…my **daddy**…**our** daddy…I came back…**daddy**…aren't you happy to…see…us…**daddy**…"

She was getting closer to me, her eyes still sparkling maliciously wide. Her way to emphases the words, the word "daddy", or the way she was talking about "them", both of "them", made me want to take a step back for every step she took forward. But I couldn't…maybe because my legs wouldn't move that moment, maybe because I was too afraid to show any sign of weakness in front of her. I was afraid of my own child…or I was afraid of that Firefly.

There was a spark flying above her right shoulder. I would even give my life as prince of Reikai to make that creature disappear.

My daughter…my responsibility…my proud…

I never thought it would be like this…when I locked her in that room I thought everything will be alright, I thought she will become a normal kid, just a girl with her own abilities used to help Reikai or the others…but no, that never happened, she became, unfortunately, a killer, she became the person Sai wanted…the one that should be dead since she was five. I saved her, I hid her in that room for a long time…I wanted to protect her, I wanted her to be my daughter, but now she was in front of me, making me tremble.

"Daddy, I'm sorry…I left…I promise to be a good girl…daddy…I'll be like mommy, a good girl…Mommy was a good girl…a very good girl…I'll stay in that room…I like that room…and that ducky is waiting…I did the same thing as daddy…our first daddy did to mommy…he did that before you came there, daddy…he did that and he liked it…and I did the same…"

She hugged me…and I had no words, I was terrified, scared, afraid, wanting to protect my life…I was afraid of my own child, but she wasn't as I wanted my child to be….she was a killer, the perfect killer.

I herd the sound of the door opening and I knew immediately who was: My detective team doing what I told them…finding my "treasure". Everything was wrong; she should be closed in that room, with any of them knowing nothing about her. I couldn't take care of my little girl; I let her being caught by her past.

"Sir Koenma, the guys are back-"

Botan stopped when she saw her cousin.

"Chiaki…you came back…"

No more words…probably she was as scared as me.

"The blue girl…it's nice to…see…you again…cousin…"

/ H e r m o t h e r w a s t h e o n e… /

'Are you sure…Firefly?'

/ Y e s , c h i l d , I ' m s u r e . /

I didn't know what those voices were, but I recognized Chiaki's. The same voice, but she wasn't speaking…and the other one was slow, talking easily, almost in a whisper.

Yukina was there too, beside Kurama, with a strangely calm look on her face. She glanced at Chiaki without changing her expression.

"Sir Koenma…What happened?"

Always confused; I didn't know what to answer her and I didn't even have time to do this because someone else did it.

"I came back, cousin…I came back to daddy…"

Hiei didn't say a word; he just stood there looking at Chiaki. I would give anything to know what was in their minds, but I never would be capable. Chiaki's mind was like a labyrinth, a space where you can go lost and never come back to reality; a perfect way to lose yourself. Hiei's mind was a dark but readable book, he was difficult. The others…my detectives were always nice persons…All I wanted was to erase all mistakes I did and never say a word about my little girl to them…but it was too late.

The expression on Chiaki's face changed. She turned to Yukina opening slightly her mouth and trying to say something, but the words were never told. She looked up at Kurama.

**Normal POV**

The girl was staring at his green orbs almost covered with red silky hair. She went closer, rising her right hand as she passed by the place where Yukina stood. She moved immediately, without thinking, stopping between Koenma and his daughter, protecting Chiaki from Koenma's look.

'What I am doing?'

Chiaki was hypnotized by the deep shade of red of the demon's hair. A color that was controlling her innocent mind; hiding a lot of mysteries. For her, that was the color symbolizing life, power, shining and letting his light invade everything: her father, Sai.

She touched a few stands of red hair, her eyes wide with curiosity and pleasure. Seeing that, sleeping memories woke up and revived inside her, taking her back in her past, in a small house near a forest, where dead silence was conquering everything, where two people with mad minds had lived waiting for the next victim to fall in their hands. A word escaped her lips.

"Daddy…"

"Chiaki, are you all right?"

"I'll stay here, daddy…I'll be a good girl…I'll stay with you… as I always should do…In that room, daddy…"

Kurama didn't react, neither Chiaki turned to face her father.

'Firefly…we'll become what daddy…our first daddy wanted…'

/ S u r e c h i l d /

"Could you…show me the way back…to the room, cousin?"

Those words made hope blossom inside the Prince's mind. The hope his daughter, his proud will be free of her past, her mother and Sai. If she would forget about all past elements, she would become what her real father always wanted.

**Koenma's POV**

After Chiaki left Botan, the two detectives and the ice maiden stood there a little more. Yukina haven't talked too much and I was afraid of this because Kurama told me he saw her with Chiaki, but after she told me she's alright, I thought there's no reason to worry.

I told them everything about Chiaki's return, thinking they had no reason to be involved in that anymore. I was so happy everything was over. They left this, leaving me alone in that office.

Memories started to move and talk inside my mind. I saw again the image of Ame: beauty and danger kept in the photo of a dead angel, always covered in old blood. I met her in a so dark place, under the deadly light of her power and the last time I saw her, I saw the same image. She tried to kill me to keep her daughter close, but I managed to take the girl away from her blood drowned mind.


	9. Chapter 9

I bet I'll keep thanking **lady heather** and only her for reading and reviewing XD but I don't mind, as long as I know there is someone XD

**Chapter 9: Another chance**

**Koenma's POV**

Back there…I did it again…I locked her in that room again…I was wondering what Ame would say if she was there. A strong feeling of hate would be born inside her mind. Not her soul because her soul had never been a home for the love for her daughter. I always knew that Ame didn't love Chiaki. She couldn't love her, she couldn't love anything…She was an ice-hearted woman, though I loved her very much. My feelings were mixed…a burning love, a melting mercy for my child and a deep shade of hatred for it.

I wanted Chiaki to be a normal kid, my little cute girl, greeting one every morning with a sweet voice. But this never happened; she was an innocent girl, my innocent girl, but her innocence was dangerous, wrathful and uncontrollable.

Three days…Three days have passed…or more…a week or two; I didn't even know sure. Time wasn't my only worry; she was my only worry. The last days were silent. Nobody come, nobody left…

Chiaki was in the same room at the end of the hallway. Every time I went there she was laying on the mall white bed, eyes wide opened, head on the pillow, surrounded by headless plushier. She kept tight in her left hand a duck. The most terrifying thing was that spark, the spark flying around her. She was hardly moving, just her lips escaping a silent hum.

**Mommy told me to be a good girl tonight**

**And tomorrow she'll show me the sky**

**Firefly, please keep me awake with your light**

**So I won't dream mommy told me a lie**

I wanted to get rid of that creature…to set her free…

**Normal POV**

Hours, days or maybe weeks. The forest was still frozen, dead leaves sparkling with wrath, a few sun shines penetrating the wall of clouds above the trees.

There was a creature out there, an almost frozen being…waiting…thinking…looking around hoping to see a black blur flying through the trees. The wind was flowing away the last frozen laves and big cold snowflakes were falling on that creature's little hands forming small red spots.

That creature was a girl, a confused but determined girl sitting silently on the ground, hugging her knees, tightly to her chest.

**Nozomi's POV**

One word…one word made me to stay there sitting on the frozen snow. He told me "Wait" and that's what I did, I would do anything…anything to protect my parents, anything to be strong. He was strong, he could kill me with one move, but I took the risk. It was my only chance, I wanted this and I was decided to pay any price, didn't matter how high it was.

Whole days have passed. Days that I spent waiting…I never had patience, I always wanted everything fast and I wanted to learn a lot of things in a short time. But now I lost the track of time, all I wanted was him to show me the secrets of the power. Was I too weak to control a power? Yes, but I wanted him to teach me, to make me stronger… I was just lying myself, someone like him would never accept this…it's time he saved me, but he didn't seem to be the type that has patience and helps the others.

I was useless…I couldn't even protect myself; I just stood there and did what I was told: I waited.

"Hn…You're still here."

That deep voice disturbed me waked me from my thoughts. I looked up to see crimson eyes and a smirk on his lips.

"Is your wish so strong to make you sit days in the snow waiting?"

I let the seconds pass…two…ten…seventeen…then I rose up in a fast move and I grabbed his hand, preventing him to turn around. I had on hand resting on the frozen oak tree, and I yelled a decided "Yes!"

"Yes, it is!!"

The reply for this was simple "Hn…" and an arrogant smirk that I would do anything to whip it off.

He took a glance at my hand as I was still holding his arm tightly, that damn smirk still on his lips.

"Hn, so what you want, I don't care…"

And he turned around and left, but he was taking slow small steps; an almost unseen footprint, indefinite little shadows sparkling with the coldness of the sun almost asleep.

There was no reaction from me; I was just watching his retreating back. Slowly it became just a shadow, because of the piercing blizzard and white icy snowflakes sitting my face and hands. I still remember the moment: wind, a light shadow in the distance and feeling inside me, tens of different feelings.

'What I am to do now?'

Without waiting for an answer from myself I ran after him, cutting through the wild wind, not caring for coldness or blizzard anymore. I ran and ran until I couldn't see him in the thick mist of flying frozen snow. I felt a sharp metal of a katana at the base of my neck, and that made me froze; I couldn't move anymore because of the fear, but something was making me stay quiet and calm, trust for the black appearance threatening me grew inside my heart.

"Staying around me is dangerous and following me is even more…"

I couldn't turn around to face him, I just answered.

"I don't care about this as long as this is my only chance to become stronger without dieing."

"What makes you believe you won't die if you come with me?"

He pushed the sword a little more, so it made a slight cut on my skin, letting a few drops of warm liquid roll down on my neck.

"I…"

"Is your wish so strong to make you put your life in danger?"

That moment I didn't care anymore; I turned around and the slight cut became an almost a circle of red wrinkle on my neck, but I had to face him.

"Yes, it is! I'm weak and I know it, but I'm still living so I still have a chance, so it is!"

"Hn."

**Botan's POV**

My cousin…it sounded so good, like a big happy family. Two kids that always play together, tell each other secret, child's secrets, simple stupid things that at a young age sounds like world's biggest treasure…But it wasn't like this. Those two kids were like water and fire. She was the one with burning eyes, a glint of malice and craziness always alive, she was the element I had to turn off, but at the same time I was afraid of it.

This little girl made Koenma suffer for a long time, made him have fake hopes, fake smiles, the idea of everything being alright when it wasn't. Everything was a fake in his life, too bad he never realized this…


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: _Too silent to be safe _  
**

**Normal POV**

One weapon: three deadly pieces, three chances to hit…three wounds, one corpse…

One man, same weapon, three deadly pieces, three chances to attack…ten hits, seventeen wounds, fifteen corpses…

A smile, one blink one laugh…Developing slowly, a lovely but destroying feeling of pleasure…one consequence: becoming addicted, wanting more and more, the need to have that feeling and all this makes the "fifteen" grow to tenths…or maybe hundreds. Evolution, life, finished with the pleasure of seeing one more being dieing.

Turquoise eyes were staring up at grey plain ceiling; a white spark was flying, like a little star, lonely on the grey sky above.

"So senseless…"

Turquoise eyes blinked, as pink small lips moved slowly, letting out two simple words…

"But beautiful…"

Two more…

/That Koorime…She knows what you know, she feels what you feel, she is a part of you. Isn't this danger for you? /

There was an answer, but not immediately. The girl was lying on the small bed and raised her hand as trying to touch the little spark above…but it was too far.

"There is no…danger in this world…for us…daddy, my first daddy…told me and I trust…my first daddy…even if he's dead…

The spark stopped above the girl's face; she closed her big deep orbs and whispered softly:

"I still can see you…Firefly"

/My child…what about - /

"No need to…worry…she's here…"

She opened her eyes and smiled. Even if it was a soft smile, almost unseen, it was hiding joy and childish.

/And… - /

"And…I'll find her…My sai will help me…"

The girl was holding tightly in her hand three round stones, one of them smaller than the other two.

/Too bad she has the green eye…/

Two stones hit the ground with a short high sound as she raised her hand holding the smaller stone up, looking at its shiny surface.

"Yes…what a shame…the green one was…my favorite…at least she…let me have…this one…"

**Normal POV**

"I still don't get what happened with you three…"

"You never get what happens, don't punish yourself…"

The spirit detective put his hands behind his head and leaned against his wall, with his eyes closed.

"Urameshi!!"

"The best part is that you don't need to understand, brother."

The tall brown haired woman blew a small cloud of smoke as she was keeping a cigarette between her index and middle finger.

She was sitting a few meters in front of Urameshi, on a red couch, with a careless look on her face, staring at an unseen point. On her left side, on the couch, was sitting shyly the mint haired koorime, looking down at the floor, with her hands resting on her lap.

There was a clueless one too. An orange haired boy was looking confused at the two girls in front of him, waiting for an explanation, or, at least, a simple "Nothing happened" from the detective.

"Yukina, tell me what happened! Why was Keiko so desperate a few days back? Why my sister did said it was too late? What happened??"

"There…There is nothing that matters"

She hesitated at first, but she went on a silent and uncaring tone.

**Yusuke's POV**

At that moment I could only think at Koenma's little story…that girl…back there I couldn't find out anything more because I was sent to find Kuwabara. I met Kurama a while later and he told me everything was all right and I had no reason to worry…He seemed sure that everything had been done and, knowing him, I let everything like that.

But still…the prince's story was definitely weird. A girl…a little girl with such a power, an assassin's small creature, both of them being together the perfect killing machine. Someone like her…I wasn't sure that things were as good as he said.

Kuwabara didn't know anything about that story and at a second thought that was a good thing. The real problem was Yukina. I didn't know much about her, but even for me she seemed to be changed. The usual caring and happy become silent and empty.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11: **_**A fish will die drowned**_

**Koenma's POV**

It's been so long…Now I spent my days thinking it was a good thing I had never gave up hope. I always wanted her back, I always dreamed to see her with that innocent smile on her lips…but her innocence was dark…and I always hoped to hear her saying "I don't need anything, daddy, I just want to stay with you." But I never heard those words. Despite this, I was content. Even more, I was happy. Everything turned good, now that detectives seemed to be out of this story, they had seen her very few times and she seemed not to remember them. She still wanted to stay in that room, but she often would walk around or stay with me in my office or with Botan.

She wasn't the same soulless doll; she was my little doll with a glint of playful malice in her turquoise eyes.

Botan…Botan was more then she wanted to be. She denied it, but she was worried. Her hands were shaking every time she saw the girl taking small steps, moving insanely slow trough the hallway towards the room at the end of it. She was her cousin, and even if I wanted to keep her out of this, she was convict to play my daughter's little game.

Maybe innocence is a sin, but I didn't care if I was the sinner as long my treasure, my responsibility, my daughter was safe in my hands.

**Keiko's POV**

Since that incident, I felt like the other girls weren't my friends anymore. It was painful, since Shizuru had been my best friend and she wasn't telling me anything anymore. It was a strange feeling, and I still didn't know what happened that day with Yukina, that making it worse.

I could still remember the day when Shizuru kept saying "It's her choice" or "It's too late" … It hurt so much seeing your friends suffering or letting their minds eaten by a fear or a dark thought. But that was Shizuru, a tall mysterious woman, always hidden behind a thick smoke screen.

Since that day, Yukina was acting strange too. Her behavior was different, sometimes she held no emotion, sometimes she was all happy or she kept smiling without saying more then short replies like "Yes" or "No" or just a simple nod. One of the strangest things I noticed though was that the ice maiden had been wearing a green perfect round stone on a chain around her neck, and she never let somebody touch it or take it off.

**Normal POV**

A raven haired teenager stood in front of a grave, silently staring at the sad sight in front of him. Flowers were placed on the ground, beside the metal cross.

"Every human dies…Why should I cry for you?"

But he didn't get an answer. Dead won't come back to life, as well as dead won't talk…or answer back. Dead is dead, a corpse buried under the tears of the ones that loved him and shovels of soil.

Everything around him was dead. Just some trees, just frozen twigs with no leaves, just the ground covering rotten skeletons, just the wind blowing, just hundred of silent graves… But his gaze was just on the one in front of him. On the small monument was written with black letters: **Atsuko Urameshi**.

He spoke again, the same question leaving his lips.

"Every human dies… Why should I cry for you? It's been almost two years since you died, stupid woman, and I never cried, not even once…Why should I do this now?"

He was glaring at the grave, hatred and frustration growing inside him, because the dead was his mother. Atsuko Urameshi, mother of Yusuke Urameshi, was dead because of alcohol intoxication. When her son had left for more then two weeks in a mission without letting her know where he had been, the only thing she had done those days was drinking. She had drowned herself in alcohol. She had been found dead in her own house, in bed, with a bottle half filled with the liquid that killed her, kept tight in her right hand.

Yusuke Urameshi, a son whose mother died, an already grown-up man with no family, an orphan. Since his mother had died, he had been living in the same old house, a place he couldn't call home anymore. Seeing her room, her things, the place she used to stay, made him hate her even more. He hated her for drinking, for leaving him, for dieing.

"You damn drinking bitch! You thought drinking was the way you brought me back!? All you had to do was waiting and you chose death!"

It didn't matter it had been almost one year since he last had visited her grave. He was still angry, he yelled, he almost let tears of wrath escape his eyes.

But he couldn't cry…

And a brown haired woman was watching him from behind, a good distance preventing him from seeing her. Her whisper couldn't be heard by him, but her words were piercing, because their meaning was the world's biggest truth that moment.

"I know how you're feeling, Yusuke, but don't do anything stupid…It was your fault too."

And as she spoke, smoke could be seen surrounding her.

**Koenma's POV**

As always…I was sitting at my desk, doing everything I had been doing for five years. Maybe I hadn't like it five years ago, but now was different. Someone was with me, watching my every move with big turquoise eyes, and a spark never leaving her side. My daughter…

Botan left a few minutes…now was just me and my daughter. Her eyes were deep and threatening, but I got used with that. I took just quick glances at her, trying not to disturb her, nor to make her feel lonely. The truth is I was afraid to talk. I didn't know what to say to her, I didn't know how to act around my own daughter. Those moments were cutting my breath; the files in front of me were just a mask I was hiding behind, trying to look sure, with a fake decided look in my eyes.

A few minutes ago she entered the room and sat down on the small couch. Of course, the Firefly was with her.

In just a second, without thinking before, I looked up from those files and spoke to her. I didn't really care for what she would do next, or I didn't think about what she would do next, but it was too late to think…I finally spoke, with a half smile on my lips.

"Chiaki, is there something you need?"

I though I would regret this just as I would let the words out. But I didn't. She seemed to try to answer me, buy her eyes were still holding that endless insanity. Her lips were moving, just her lips. Nothing more. Not her eyes, not her hands, nor anything, just her lips and the lugubrious Firefly.

But fear took over me when she spoke as she rose up and started walking slowly towards me.

"No, daddy… I don't need anything…for now…you don't have to worry…I just want to stay…with you."

Those words…I looked down at my hands to see that I was shaking desperately, showing her I was weak and afraid.

"I heard…a whisper…"

"What? Ch-Chiaki, I know you want to… I know you need…Why don't you find Botan, now I'm a little busy, I'll join you when I'm done."

I simply lost my mind. I was scared, terrified, I rose up trying to look commanding, but definitely she was the one leading the way, and she was getting closer.

"Daddy…"

I heard the high sound made by the three round stone hitting each other in her hand. I took a step back. I kept making mistakes, but the biggest one was made a few moments after, when I looked right into her deep eyes, seeing the blue and green shades of pure bloodlust.

"You make others…follow you like…little lost puppies…but I…I still love you…even if you're not…my first daddy…"

She was close, too close for my own comfort. I didn't know what to do, I was too scared. For a moment, I thought I had to call someone, but I ended up reconsidering that. That was my problem, and only mines…

I hugged her, in order to keep her calm. It says love makes humans kinder. I thought it would work. But it didn't. She grabbed the front of my neck, cutting my breath away. I could barely breathe under her tight grasp. Then I understood. Love wouldn't make her kinder, because she was not a human. I heard it, that Firefly.

/ L o o k d e e p i n t o h i s e y e s . W h a t d o y o u s e e ? J u s t f e a r , t h e f e a r i n t h o s e e y e s w i d e n e d i n h o r r o r , t h e f e a r o f a p a t h e t i c v u l n e r a b l e c r e a t u r e . /

"She...my sai will...help me..."

Her grasp tightened even more. I didn't know what to do, nor could I do anything. I was a victim. Her eyes took me in a freezing dance, her power was over helming…though I thought it wasn't her power, it was Firefly's. All I could feel was her hand on my neck and her eyes, and the last thing I remember are her words -

"You're…weak, daddy…that's why…the fish will die…drowned…"

- and her image fading as I fell on my knees and she left the room.

**Yukina's POV**

_I was called. I was in an empty room and I was called. I remembered I was at Shizuru's house. Somebody was calling me. Shizuru was out. She left me a few hours ago. I was alone and I was called. Called by someone. I had to follow the call. I left the house without caring, and all I could feel was the warm glow around my neck. I followed the call._


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12: **_**When no one dares**_

**Botan's POV**

"Tell me…"

Her low voice, almost in a whisper, was daring me to step forward and tell her to go back to her room, but those turquoise piercing eyes were preventing me from doing that. I managed, though, to let a few words escape my lips.

"Where are you going, Chiaki?"

"Somewhere, cousin…somewhere"

"Don't-"

I tried to reach her shoulder with my left hand as she turned around, her back facing me, but I was soon pinned down by a fierce glare from the little girl known as my cousin, my own blood. I've never seen that kind of emotion, those kinds of strong feelings like anger or wrath on her face. I've always seen her face calm, unmoving, maybe relief, or sometimes nothing but silence written on her features, but never strong feelings. It seemed like Koemna's fears were becoming reality, were being born in front of my eyes in the body of a young girl.

/ L e t h e r l e a v e … yo u h a v e s o m e t h i n g e l s e t o d o /

"That's true, Firefly…but there is…still fun here"

/ N o , c h i l d , y o u ' l l l e a v e n o w /

"Shut up…"

I could hear her talking with some demonic angel-like voice, it sounded so real, but at the same time I couldn't see the one who spoke. It was obvious she was gaining control over that creature, over their argument, loosing self-control at the same time, and it didn't matter anymore what that voice said. She was talking in an angry tone, showing the creature she was talking to that she wouldn't allow any orders from it.

"Maybe I should…make you the… blue one…"

She wore an insane expression her face and her soft but mad features were telling she was talking to me.

"My cousin…"

Every time she spoke I felt numb, frozen. Then I realized how afraid I was. I was, indeed, terrified. Afraid of her. There had been almost ten minutes since she got out of Koenma's office and had passed by me, but she had turned around quickly and started talking slowly some nonsense to me. And now I was still listening, with my blood frozen, not only because of my fear, but because of my worries too. I was worried about Koenma. I heard a sharp sound, but I still couldn't move at all. Then I noticed the source of that sound: three perfect round stones hit the ground. A blue one, a yellow one and a bigger plain white and shiny one. I kept staring.

"Why are you…looking like that…at the three eyes?"

/ C h i l d , d o n ' t y o u e v e n t h i n k a t t h a t , y o u ' r e w a s t i n g e n e r g y , y o u a l r e a d y h a v e y o u r s a i , g o a h e a d a n d f i n i s h y o u r w o r k ! /

"Work, you say…sorry, Firefly…this is not work…this is pleasure…that's why I want...three of them… my own sai…three of them…that's why my daddy…my first daddy…said"

I felt I was getting dizzy. Her words were fading away, so was her image. The last things I remember before collapsing on the floor are her retreating back and the feeling that Koenma has been through the same thing.

**Normal POV**

A glowing ghostly appearance was walking through the hallway. A little girl, just a little girl whose innocence whose killing innocence was glowing in her turquoise eyes. Nobody got in her way, every creature that saw her was trying to avoid her way. Everybody knew something was wrong, her presence there meant someone was hurt.

But the weirdest thing was that the spark flying next to her was starting to loose its light.

"Yusuke?"

The one who spoke got no answer.

"Yusuke?"

Again, no answer.

"Did I do something wrong?"

The same person talked, but, as before, the one got no answer. They were sitting at a small table at a café in town. Yusuke was sitting silently looking at the cloudy sky, thus avoiding the eyes of the woman beside him. She exhaled the smoke she was enjoying and spoke again, in a fake worried tone.

"Tell me already, did I do something wrong?"

After five minutes of waiting a few words from the young man, she gave up just before he whispered angrily.

"What do you think?"

"Considering your tone I guess that what she thinks is not what you think."

A voice spoke confidently from behind them, making the angry young man even more pissed off.

"Who asked you? I asked her, but I don't remember you knowing what are we talking about."

The woman's voice was meant to calm them down, though it was no help.

"Yusuke, there's no point in arguing here, I was just looking after you, I know you got angry and that's all."

"Shizuru, with all the respect I have for you, will you shut the hell up already and let me talk to this half female fox here who thinks his smart brain will always save his ass and also thinks I'm so dumb that I didn't realize he was, as well, with you when you were babysitting me, damn it!"

He spoke fast, not caring if his two followers were getting the message. He also didn't realize that half of the people in the small café were staring at him startled by his sudden outburst and strange showing of affection in public. Shizuru and Kurama were looking at him in the same manner. Suddenly calming down because of an unknown reason, the young man spoke again, more quite this time.

"Look, I just don't want you do this again, it's not your funeral, you shouldn't care."

Silence greeted him. No argument, no reply, nothing but silence, until another one, a loud one, joined them. He was, in fact, the reason they were waiting there, he was the one who had called them, so they had to stay.

"Urameshi, I wouldn't expect to see you here in the first place."

An already pissed off Yusuke had to speak again.

"Kuwabara, you were the one calling me here one hour ago telling me "it is an emergency" "

"Ok, now, stop this, you two. Brother, explain what's with this call anyway."

Everything changed after the stupid looking young man spoke one word, one word meant to make everyone remember their past mistakes.

"Yukina…"

The word made Shizuru shiver. She threw on the ground the cigarette from her left hand and stepped on it, making quick moves not letting the others see her shaking hands. She still felt guilty for letting one of her best friends trying to kill herself and at the same time she wanted to thank the person that prevented Yukina from committing suicide.

For the red haired one it was different, through he, too, felt guilty. He saw Yukina with that girl, he saw her collapsing after the girl left, but he never told anybody and he never did anything about that.

Yusuke felt empty. He noticed the ice maiden acting different in the last few weeks, but he didn't care too much. That's why he also felt a little guilty.

"Yukina has changed. Keiko told me to talk with you three about this thing. Sister, you are her best friend, why don't you try to do anything about this?"

Shizuru rose up abruptly and started walking out of the café as she got a cigarette out of her pocket and spoke.

"Why don't you two let the girl have her own life? She has a brother to find, she can take care of herself."

And she left the three men watching her leaving figure. Her destination became clear as worry grew inside her: she went to her house where she left Yukina.

A whisper broke the silence, the deadly silence that fell on the two bodies in the house.

"It felt so good"

The one who spoke licked his index finger tasting the red liquid. He enjoyed the scenery in front of him, holding tightly in his right hand a sharp sword. Right in front of his eyes, down, on the floor, was lying his latest conquer: the corpse of his woman.

"I wanted to have you, my dear Ame, but the process became violent."

He laughed as he talked to the body in front of him. The dead woman had her eyes opened, looking up at the ceiling, like she was struggling to breath. Her arms were swollen, covered in blood, as the rest of her body. The red kimono covering her was ripped, torn apart, dirty, and her hair was mostly cut or covered in blood. One of her legs had a deep cut and half of it was lying on the floor. She was drowning in the blood the leaked out of the wound in her stomach.

"You're beautiful…"

He leaned over her and kissed her swollen lips, patted her head and stabbed her forehead with the sword, still staring dreamily at her corpse.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13: **_**They Maybe**_

**Normal POV**

"Run...Run away, child"

"I'm not...running away...daddy"

"Run...Run away to save your life and come to me, child"

"I'm not...saving my life...daddy...my first daddy...I'm saving...their lives...their...sorry lives...I want...I want three of them..."

Only...only if it could...only if it could say something to change that situation. The river was flowing away from it's sight. The Firefly couldn't do anything anymore, the child was not under his control anymore. Maybe she was supposed to be it's power, that until she became what her father, her first father, wanted her to be. But no, now it became her power, a power she couldn't control, a power that had to control her, a present from her daddy, present that, a few years ago, decided her destiny.

Destiny... this word should mean a person's capability of choosing his own way in life, his own way of thinking. But destiny for her meant her father's choice. She didn't mind that, because she learned to deny the human feelings like fear, mercy, those strong wishes to be independent and to make your own way, those feelings that build the human being. Sai, her father, taught her to lose those feelings and listen to her instincts, instincts inherited from her mother and fed along the years she spent with her "first daddy".

Blood is the tie with _them. _That tie you never broke, the tie that always will get you back at what _they_ were. Doesn't matter where you life, what the others teach you, what is the way the life goes to, the blood will always make you be what _they_ were and wanted to be. For her, _they _were the way itself. She always guided herself after her father's words, because she didn't have her own. But maybe, only maybe, there will be a time to fly.

She was walking along the paths of the forest, with a little spark showing the way. The only different thing was that the spark's light was weaker than yesterday, weaker than it could ever be in the room at the end of the hallway. Sun was nowhere, hiding behind huge mountains of doubt and confusion. She saw two shadows in a sea of dark. Two shadows dancing together and the only sounds were yells or screams of pain. No torture, no murder, no real pain. Only a promise of protection.

**Nozomi's POV**

He promised me...He only told me one word, only "stay", and I stood there. He made me hope, made me think only one second that I can fulfill my promise. My parents were waiting me, but I decided to stay, only because he promised. Then I understood what _they_ were feeling. A promise makes you to cling at every little word that can give you little hope. That's why I stood, to make them proud.

Though his eyes never shown anything beside anger, I could see he didn't feel alright. He suddenly became paying attention to something else. He kept telling me "Focus" while he was looking from time to time at a shadow on the path, right beside a pale spark.

**Normal POV**

"If you really want to do this, you would pay attention"

She fell on the ground, the wooden katana fell from her hand, hitting the rock, while his sharp, metal one, was pointed at her.

"Hiei...right?"

"What is the point in asking if you already know"

Even if it sounded like a question, it wasn't, and she knew that. All the time he talked to her, he was looking at an expressionless face lightened by a pale spark. She was tired, it was obvious. She was breathing hard, looking up at him in the dark...it was a silent night.

"It's not fair...you tell me to focus while you pay attention to some unseen things?"

Unseen? Maybe, but he could clearly see it. While his forehead glowed slightly, the shadow made a move forward. With every step a girl's pale face became clearer, as well as her turquoise eyes. The weak wind in the night blew away the little confidence Nozomi had. She wanted to believe she became stronger due to a promise, due to Hiei's help, due to the state she was in. But maybe she didn't. She crawled close to the tree behind her, as memories from childhood became alive since the moment she saw Chiaki. Back then, she was caught. She saw death itself in front of her, the death in the shape of a man and his daughter. And now Death took the shape of a little girl, the little girl back then...and even with the hopes of being stronger, she wasn't, and at the same time she was the target. A weak target is a dead one.

"You...I saw you... back then..."

Both of them felt like she was talking to them. Hiei remembered every time she saw him, every time she was watching every move of his eyes, he remembered that insane silence, he remembered everything. Nozomi, on the other side, was drowned in forbidden feelings. She, as well, remembered everything that happened that day, in the silent house near the forest. And now the only thing she knew was the feeling that she was going to die.

"You...and I see you again...those bloody... red eyes..."

She walked closer. Now it was clear that she was talking to the fire demon, but Nozomi was still afraid of death. Hiei moved slightly, though he wasn't ready to fight. He knew the girl won't attack, he didn't felt threatened, but he wasn't feeling alright neither. He kept watching her, and she was doing the same thing, though she moved forward.

"Why do you keep running away"

"I'm not...running away...I'm just saving...their lives..."

An assassin that saves lives...but she wasn't saving lives because she wanted, she was saving them because she wanted to keep her promise...promise made to her father when she was a little girl...she promised her first victim's eye to her father, and her first victim was in front of her.

"And I still...have a promise...to keep...that's why...I'm not running..."

She was ready to leave, but she was taking small steps, almost like waiting for something. Nozomi still didn't dare to get up, she was hoping that the girl didn't notice her. So much sadness, so much pain only for a girl who wanted to be with her parents. They were so much like each other, and at the same time so different. One was fighting for desire to kill, the other for protection, both of them wanted to take this fight beside their parents...so much need for a parent's love.

Suddenly, Chiaki turned her head towards the girl on the ground. Those mixed feeling rose up making her dizzy under the other girl's insane gaze, and when she heard her voice, she almost lost herself.

"We both...have to keep...a promise...let's see...which one...succeeds..."

Then she left, and the Firefly followed her. Now she was leading the way. And time was such a sadistic term, it wanted so much to enjoy the pain everyone was feeling, that it refused to pass.

Behind her were left the other two. Hiei refused to move, as well as the girl. And they stood in silence.

**Shizuru's POV**

I left the others at the cafe right when I realized I shouldn't have left Yukina alone at my hose. First I thought I have no reason to worry, she was safe, but without any reason fear became more obvious when I started to think at the events a while ago. After what happened back then, I shouldn't have leave her alone. I started running, almost desperate about what could have happen. I was regretting that I agreed with her when she wanted to kill herself, and now I would feel guilty for any mistake she did. The others didn't know much about what happened back then, but I knew everything and that was enough... or at least I thought I knew everything, because I had a small, almost insignificant feeling that something changed in her behavior since that incident. I forgot about everything...about the pleasure giving smoke cloud, about the ones I left behind, about the ones missing, about the dead ones, about everything.

All that counted was getting home. And they say "what doesn't kill you makes you stronger"...all those didn't kill me, but I felt weaker with every day, every hour, every moment. I also could feel weakness in the others. Yusuke was still suffering because of Atsuko's death...Keiko was suffering because of me and I knew exactly why...everything started to go worse since Kurama came and told Yusuke that Hiei disappeared suddenly a while ago...and right after that, they kept being called by Koenma, one, or more, also Botan started showing signs of worry...something or someone was making things worse...

**Flashback (Shizuru's POV)**

_I was sitting at the table with the spirit detective,waiting for my brother to come back. While the thick smoke was everywhere, without disturbing Yusuke, he was staring at the cup of coffee that seemed to give him a good way to make time pass. A knock on the door made me rise and go to the door. The face I saw when I opened it wasn't the one I expected to be, but was a welcomed one as well. There was Kurama, with a slightly worried face._

"_Is there something wrong?"_

_I called him inside and went to the kitchen, as he took a seat beside Yusuke. When I came back with another cup of coffee I heard their conversation._

"_So he simply left..."_

"_Yes, he just left...I'm not worried because he could be in danger, you know him, but I don't think everything is alright..."_

_I interrupted him, smiling brightly while setting the cup in front of him._

"_You have no reason to worry, Kurama...Things have been worse before, but everyone managed to get through...Everything will be alright..."_

**End of Flashback**

Maybe my confidence back then wasn't such a good idea...maybe if I would have encouraged them to go after him or at lest let them do what they thought was good, things would have been better since then...

And my lack of confidence now was matching my confidence back then. When I reached my house, I hurried inside, only to see empty rooms as I called for the little koorime. Nobody answered...it was too late, and if last time I could do something but I refused, now I was there too late and could do nothing...


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14: **_**Time to get over**_

**warning: necrophilia (16+)  
**_**I'll mark the paragraphs; don't read them if you're not comfortable with it (as a matter of fact, the necrophilia paragraphs are made to show you what is in Sai's head, not really for the sick mature content)**_

"She just left…"

The little koorime was running through the forest of Reikai. Weird…it was strange to see that innocent girl with mint colored hair running desperately to reach that point that would free her from that insane calling. Yes, something was calling her somewhere in that forest. Something or someone, she didn't know, but she wanted to be there, though that wish was feeling like a fake. A fake wish? Weren't creatures capable to feel their own emotions? Weren't those capable to control their being as long a soul belonged to a body?  
Who knew…?

**Koenma's POV**

A new born baby opens his eyes to see the world for the first time. What an amazing feeling…  
But I opened my eyes back then only too see again the world that I was starting to despite more and more. My vision was blurred, but I knew it would fade away quickly. I was feeling strange. The little girl that left, my own daughter, managed to wake up a new feeling inside me. Maybe it was hope, but that wouldn't help me. Determination? Or the almost dead love? Why dead? Everybody had questions. But I realized she has awakened hate. I only had to find out for whom.  
I rose up slowly, prepared to see the damage she had done. I knew she left, I knew she hurt people

on her way, and I knew I had to do something. I was responsible for everything. The door of my office was opened, as well as the window that let inside the cold air. I felt a chill run down my spine and I become, easily, terrified at what the little girl had done with us…all of us. First me, then Botan, Hiei, Yukina, followed closely by all the others. She was changing lives, and I didn't want to allow it. And I still had to find out lots of things I didn't know back then.  
I got out of the room and felt my knees melt under me when I saw my reaper, my little cheery blue haired grim reaper on the ground. My niece…That was the point where the damage my daughter made had starter. I couldn't be counted in, because I was holding the fault for my own wounds. I hurried towards her and bent down, turning her so she was facing the ceiling. Her eyes were closed, there was no sign of injury. She was the victim of my little girl's shock wave…what a stupid name for something so powerful. But it wasn't her power, that was not my little girl. That was her mother, Ame, that was her power, her choice of my girl's destiny, her fault. That was the moment when I realized that I was only blaming Ame so I didn't have to blame myself.  
I shook the girl in my hands slightly, hoping I could wake her up. I knew she was alright. She had to be. Chiaki wouldn't kill. She had to kill her first promised victim before she would become what Sai wanted her to be. I was relying on that. I was hoping I could do something before that, and make my daughter an innocent child again. But she was innocent…just that her innocence was killing…and taking the shape of a spark flying above her shoulder. If I wanted to do something, I had to separate her from her present. But that meant killing her as well…I had to get over everything, to give up the hope of seeing my innocent little girl again, and stop everything before it was too late. Too late…everybody says that sometimes, but not everybody manages to find a happy ending…  
Botan moved slightly, opening her eyes and looking up at me to see determination and hate. Her eyes were curious, and I knew she would ask me what happened. I let her remember everything, before I could take the step forward. She rose up at the same time with me, leaning on the wall for support. I couldn't wait anymore. I was anxious, and ready to get over everything.  
"Botan…I need you to do something" She wasn't expecting that. Probably she hoped she could get five minutes for recovering, but I didn't have five minutes. Time…such a sadistic term. She nodded, signing me I could go ahead. "You'll go to Sai's house." I wasn't in the mood to ask for favors or to say "please". I only wanted everything done. "After you feel better, go there. But do it quickly. As you get there, stole his own sai. It's the only way…"

**Normal POV**

He turned around to see a baby blue-haired girl with wide eyes staring at him. He recognized her immediately as being his niece, the one whose mother he killed a long time ago. Unlike a hunted would have done, he left his pray, rising up with the same insane look Botan saw earlier at his daughter.  
"You…"

Somewhere in that huge forest of Reikai, a little thin girl was sitting in the dark, under the

moonlight, under an old oak tree. The Firefly was floating above her shoulder, as her father, her real father remembered her every second of his clueless life. She was just sitting there, waiting. But waiting for what? For the one she called. And she kept staying there, looking at the obsidian sky scattered with glowing stars, until a little koorime stopped in beside her, falling to her knees.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15: **_**Moonlight, falling Moonlight**_

**Botan's POV**

I did the only thing I could have done back then: I ran away. Away from the mad man inside that cursed house, away from the immediate danger, away from a chance of failure. But I did what I was told to do, I fulfilled my purpose. All the way back I thought something was wrong. I managed to trick the killer, I managed to steal from him and run away. Something seemed wrong, indeed. But I was safe, the weapon was too, and that mattered. I stole his sai…his weapon, the reason of so many dead bodies, the reason of so many dead dreams.

He stood back, down there, looking up at me. I was flying on my oar, glancing back from time to time, scared that he might have come after me somehow to get back his belonging. But he did nothing, nothing. He was there, I was above, he couldn't have reached me. I was above, what a paradox, hugging dearly the sai to my chest. So much fear, so much, so much, I couldn't get rid of the thought that things, even if it seemed that were working the way I wanted, in fact were working as he wanted them to work. But it was all right, I have done it for my cousin, my insane cousin. Looking back at Sai, I saw him smirking, insanely smirking up at me, and I felt icy fearful tears at the corner of my eyes. I could imagine the colour: white, white frozen tears gracing pink trembling eyes full, full of terror. I hugged the sai tighter. Hugging dearly to your chest a deadly, insanely evil weapon of one of the most mad, foolishly mad killers…

And I flew back to Koemna. The prince was waiting…

**Normal POV**

**The Reikai Forest**

A girl was sitting silently on the wet ground, looking up at the sky painted in broken fragments of light. Stars were everywhere. Who imagined humans would see the same sky as Reikai? The sky was the same everywhere. But she didn't like it. She had another, another sky, her own sky.

"I like the sky… you gave me back then…Firefly"

// Y o u w a n t t o g o b a c k , c h I l d ? //

"The sky is…singing loudly, Firefly…make it stop, Firefly…"

A small koorime was fallen down close to her. Bent to her knees, he was breathing hardly, hardly, painfully, as the voice that called her stared to fade. Instead, the little girl was hearing it.

"It's screaming…it's screaming Firefly…it's screaming "Firefly"…Make it gray again… "

//C l o s e y o u r e y e s , c h I l d //

And she did so. Yukina looked up to see. She stared at her face for seconds that felt like death, only to see her open suddenly those turquoise eyes to look through her, through her soul, through her mind, while a mad, mad smile formed on her frozen pink lips.

"You…came…to me…"

"You called"

The little girl reached her hand forward; her hand was fisted. The firefly was floating in the air, around Chiaki's face, around her hands, around their own universe. Yukina touched her fisted palm softly, as fear died, as the sky darkened and the moon hid behind overcast threats. Chiaki tilted her head to her right side and smiled wider. She looked dead, dead, mummified. She opened her palm slowly, painfully slow, to let the vague moonlight left in the damned night fall on the small stone that was in her hand. She looked at it, kindness flowing from her eyes; she watched it as she would watch her own child. But then, playfulness got her again, and she giggled, she giggled at the widen eyes of the koorime in front of her, and pushed her hand further towards Yukina.

"Take it…go…take it…"

She nodded her head slowly, motioning for the koorime to go ahead. Yukina took the small yellow orb from the girl's palm. Remembering, she recalled the trade she had made with Chiaki. She cried a white tear and received in exchange one green orb. She heard Chiaki's small voice again.

"I want more…I want…one more… Go and find…another sai…You'll still be the first…you're special…but I want…another one…"

The firefly's moves became frantic, scared, abrupt; it touched to orb but he got rejected, thrown back by something it didn't know about. Yukina wrapped her small fingers around the orb and nodded her head. She rose up, new found energy and somebody else's determination taking over her. Her breath was steady, her body stopped trembling, her eyes were covered by voices.

She stood up and left, hearing one more statement in her clouded mind. "I will…go…you will know…where to find me…"

Shizuru remembered how her world fell apart when she saw the opened door of her apartment. She was now sitting on the floor in the kitchen with her back on the wall, smoking. She heard coughs and chocks but didn't bother to look up. She had let Yukina commit suicide once, and when the girl returned, she had been stupid enough to think she was alright.

Keiko was now yelling at Shizuru and shaking her shoulders as tears were streaming down her reddened cheeks. She had opened widely one window to let the smoke out. Cigarettes were scattered on the floor and Shizuru's clothes were burnt from the contact with the smoke sticks.

"Shizuru! What happened here?"

She refused to answer clearly. She only said "Yukina…" and that only made Keiko fall back, hide her face in her hands and start sobbing soundly.

Botan had delivered the sai to Koenma. The prince was sitting at his desk, like nothing happened. Seeing the weapon thrown in front of him, he only smiled. His little girl was making him go insane as well. Seeing Botan's red eyes, he inclined to ask what happened, but he gave up when she turned around and left the room without a word.

He knew exactly what he had to do next. But he had to break the promise he had made to himself and involve the detectives once again in the story. They could do what was needed to do, and things were to settle down once more. Using that sai, Sai's sai, the weapon that was used to make the bonding between Chiaki and her Firefly, to separate them was going to be successful. But he was disgusted with the fact that he could call "successful" the act that was going to kill his own daughter. He wished he could give his life for the Firefly Legend to be unreal.


End file.
